


The woman in white is back.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas go to find out why the woman in white is back again. Dean and Castiel finally accept their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The woman in white is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was only suppose to be a bed time story for a friend but i decided to try and make it into a story! Enjoy!

Once upon a time there was this hunter who dragged his little brother along with him, not giving him a say in the situation. The brothers went on hunting sprees hunting Windegos and witches and all kinds of supernatural creatures until one day this angel by the name of Castiel had come to see the older brother Dean. They both started fighting together along with Sam, Dean’s brother. As they fought side by side dean and Castiel had become close, a profound bond is what you would call it. Dean had found himself falling in love with the angel, he tried hiding but his brother Sam could see it written all over his face. Castiel being an angel didn’t know what was going on, he looked confused. 

“Dean, I can see it all over your face. You like Cas, don’t you." Dean turned away from his brother and answered him, his voice shaking a bit.

"Damnit Sammy, this isn't supposed to happen!" he said frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you can’t stop it, dean." 

"The hell I can!" He raised his voice and made both Castiel and Sam jump. 

"Shit, I’m going for a drive to clear my head." Dean took off out of the motel room and drove off in the impala. Castiel walked over to Sam and took a sit next to him looking at him still confused as ever. 

"Is Dean ok?" he asked, Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. 

"He just needs some time to himself. In the meantime we should dig up some information on this case." 

Meanwhile Dean was driving in his car, music blaring and his head full of thoughts on the situation. He was driving fast and little recklessly when out of nowhere a woman in a white dress appeared, he stepped on the breaks but it seems like they weren’t working. He pushed his foot down harder to see as if that would help it even more.

"Damnit!" 

The car went off the side of the road and hit a tree. Dean was lucky, the only thing he had was a gash on the forehead. He punched the steering wheel and winced as his head hurt. He was opening his cell when the woman in the white dress appeared in the passenger seat making Dean jump and his phone flying out of his hand.

"Shit."The woman looked over at Dean with a face the said help me she opened her mouth to say something.

"Take me home." the ghost let out. Dean nodded and looked out the window and somehow the car was back on the road unhurt. Dean brought his hand up to his forehead where the gashes use to be and turned to the passenger seat where the ghost was still there. 

"Take me home." she said but Dean refused to drive. The woman getting mad moved the car on her own driving it while Dean tried to stop the wheel. They came up to a house and the ghost parked the car in front of it, she than appeared on top of Dean kissing him. Dean tried with all his strength to push her off him but the response he got was her long nails digging into his chest. He winced in pain and got a quick glance at the woman again this time her face was distorted and it looked like she had no eyes. Her nails kept digging into him and she was going to lean down and rip out Deans neck when out of nowhere Castiel and Sam appeared scaring her off for a few minutes.

"What the fuck? Are we seriously dealing with a woman in white again?!”Dean said as he got out of the car, Castiel walked over to Dean cupping his cheek. Dean was surprised and jumped a bit because of the closeness. 

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam looked away.

"Um, I’ll go check out the house to see if she’s there." He walked away. Dean’s cheeks turned bright red and he felt embarrassed as he slowly and awkwardly looked Castiel in the eyes.

"I’m fine, Cas." He said as his hand rested on the angels shoulder. Castiel let his hand fall from Dean’s cheek and let a small smile make its way across his lips. 

"That’s good." Dean couldn’t help it; he grabbed Castiel by the shoulders pulling him close as he smashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and heavy; Dean’s arms wrapped around the angel as Castiel’s hand went to hold the back of Deans head. The angel slipped his tongue inside of Dean’s mouth which surprised the hunter. Must’ve from watching too much of the porn. Moans escaped both of their mouths and Dean pulled Castiel close grinding against him. He moved his lips plating kisses along Castiel’s jaw line down to his neck where he stopped to suck on the spit between his neck and shoulder. Castiel gasped as Dean nipped and sucked at his skin, than out of nowhere a bang was heard and Dean could hear a groan. He didn’t stop what he was doing he kept going attacking Castiel’s neck.

"Ah guys, a little help please." Sam said getting up from his spot.

"Not now Sam, I’m busy." Dean said as he led the angel over to the back seat of the impala.

"You owe me, jerk."

"Yeah yeah, bitch." Sam rolled his eyes and went back into the house; meanwhile Dean laid Castiel down in the back seat of the car discarding him of his trench coat. He stripped Castiel of his tie and shirt marveling at his well toned chest. He leaned down and started planting kisses along the angels chest until he stopped at a nipple taking the nub into his mouth between his teeth pulling at it teasingly. Castiel covered his face with his arm embarrassed as he let out a moan, Deans other hand went to go play with the other nub taking it between his thumb and finger teasingly. Dean than, continued on planting kisses down Castiel’s stomach when he reached the angels pants line. Dean smiled as he pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned the pants pulling them down, he let out a chuckle as he saw the underwear that Jimmy Novak wore.

"Haha, really, tight whiteys." 

He chuckled to himself leaning down to caress Castiel’s erection through his underwear. The angel let out a loud moan and bucked his hips as deans hands played with his erection. He quickly discarded his own shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers, he leaned down and pulled Castiel’s underwear down past his knees licking his lips. Dean took Castiel’s shaft in his hand leaning down and took the head into his mouth slowly moving as he ran and swirled his tongue along the angel’s shaft. Castiel couldn’t hold it in anymore and moaned out Dean’s name loud and clear.

"S-Shit, Dean...!"

Dean smirked and ran his tongue up and down the shat occasionally stopping at the head to tease it a bit. Castiel buck his hips and whimpered as Dean teased him, his other hand went down to play with his own shaft, he started pumping himself. He then leaned back up to kiss Castiel on the lips passionately. He went to reach behind the seat of the car and grabbed a bottle of lube, Castiel looked at him surprised.

"Hey, you don’t know when you’re going to need it." Dean said as he squirted some into his hands. 

"Ready?" He asked and Castiel nodded his head in return.

Dean pushed a finger into Castiel’s entrance, the angel gasped and his eyes widen. It felt weird, not a bad weird but a good weird. He wiggled his hips as Dean put added another finger thrusting him and making scissoring movements to stretch him out. When Dean Thought it was good he added a third finger and repeated the action over and over again until he had Castiel begging for his dick. Dean pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with Castiel’s entrance pushing himself in. He slowly rock his hips making thrusting motions, Castiel reached his arms up and Dean pulled the angel up in his lap thrusting deeper in him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans back, his nails digging into the hunter as his mouth pressed against Dean’s skin nipping at it. Both Men were too lost in the moment that they didn’t notice Sam was sitting on the front steps awkwardly waiting for them. Dean felt himself at his climax as Castiel felt the same, he laid the angel back down on the seat putting both legs up over his shoulders and continued to thrust deeper into Castiel when he felt himself and Castiel shudder letting their loads out.

"Dean...!" Castiel called out his name as he laid their tired and limped.

"C-Cas...!" Dean called out falling against Castiel both men laid there for a few minutes, Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek. But he just remembered that Sam was with them too, he threw his boxers and pants on as he helped Castiel get dressed too. 

“Just lay back here, alright Cas? I'll be right back." Dean said as he walked towards his brother throwing on his shirt. Dean took a seat next to Sam and his brother just looked awkwardly at him rolling his eyes. 

"You couldn't wait could you?" Dean looked at the bruised and scratched up Sam

“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I swear." Sam looked over at this brother and chuckled.

"You better, Jerk." Dean laughed getting up holding out his hand to his brother.

"Damn right I will. Bitch." They both walked over to the car, Dean looked in the back seat to find Castiel sleeping, he kissed his forehead and got back into the driver’s seat as Sam sat in the passenger seat smirking.

"So, he was that good huh?" Dean blushed and looked over to his brother smiling. 

"Better than any woman I have ever had." He said as he put the car in gear and drove away.


End file.
